In-vehicle communication systems such as ON-STAR® are known. Such communications are useful, for example, to send an ‘unlock door’ signal from a service provider to the vehicle if the owner/operator of the vehicle inadvertently locks the vehicle keys within the vehicle. Such in-vehicle communication systems may also be queried to send a vehicle report to inform the owner about vehicle maintenance issues such as the remaining life of the engine oil, or the present pressure in each of the tires. If a receiver in the vehicle is always on so that all vehicle specific information or messages are received, the receiver may draw too much power from the vehicle battery, especially if the vehicle is parked for long periods of time.